Didn't expect to see you again
by Assassin718
Summary: When Alice thought of Bella returning back to Forks she expected they would quickly reconnect, but when she does return it's a bit of a let down. A.H. A.U. A/B, EM/R, E/?, J/A, J/?.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like any other day really, nothing important going on just like any other summer day. I didn't wake up this morning expecting that in the next twelve hours to be so unbelievably chaotic. But in an hour or so I quickly realized it was my big brothers Emmett's 19th birthday.

Normally I would feel happy on this day and don't get me wrong I still kind of do. It's my big brother I'm talking about, I love he to death. But I got this feeling as soon as I woke up and couldn't shake it no matter how hard I tried. I didn't mention it all, not even to my older twin Edward, and I tell him everything. Although I could tell he noticed something was off with me today but he stayed quite about.

It didn't matter though, today was Emmett's day not mine. I could worry about my problems as soon as it turns midnight, it was only fair. So I spent the next few hours getting ready for this huge party that Emmett was throwing at our place. Everyone one on Facebook was so excited and couldn't wait and neither could I. Then at about 7 o'clock the first of Emmett's friends started showing up, as well as a bunch of people from school. Including Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie and her brother my boyfriend Jasper.

It was pretty fun time and I did my best to forget about my weird feeling but as the party went on this feeling kept getting stronger. My hands were sweaty and I started getting very tense, like that feeling you get when you think someone is watching you. But I did my best to ignore it and just focused most of my attention on Jasper. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and I spent most of the party on the outside balcony in our house away from everyone else, so we really didn't know or care about what was going on downstairs.

When it got to ten we heard that some people wanted to have a DJ contest, so everyone went except me and Jasper. We stayed there talking until quietly to each other for some time until my family came back up. They kept talking about one red headed girl that did an awesome job as the DJ. Edward wouldn't shut up about her and it got on all of our nerves. So we all started making fun of him about it.

It was cut short when one of Emmett's admirers who I think her name is Lauren came running onto the balcony. She kept talking about a small group of people no one knew that were trying to get into this party and that it looked like they were trying to pick a fight. So we all go downstairs to stop this from happening before Charlie got called down to make any arrests. As we're walking down my feeling started getting worst and I didn't know why, I soon found out why.

As soon as we all got outside all I see are two guys trying to hold back one other guy while six girls looked on, but one of the girls had her face away from us and whenever I looked her way that feeling got even worse. Before they could get that one guy from calming down Emmett started talking.

"Hey assholes listen up, this party is invite only and if no one here knows you, then you need to get the fuck out of here."

Then that one girl that was looking away turned around and started talking I froze and the only thought that ran through my head was 'there is no way it's her'.

"Well I didn't think you would remember me after nine years"

My family knew as well as Rosalie and Jasper knew very quickly who this girl was and the only one to say was me.

"Bella is that really you?"

"No shit it's me."

Once she said that my feeling that's been there since morning went away and I smiled and actually started to cry.

"Holy shit Bella it is you, come inside you don't even need to ask get over here and give the birthday boy a hug" Emmett shouted he was as happy to see Bella as I was.

Back when we were kids Bella use to be my best friend, and she got along great with Emmett to, but not so much Edward. Bella was the one that introduced Jasper and Rosalie to us since they lived right across the street from her. We were all great friend but you couldn't separate me and Bella.

That changed when Bella's parents Charlie and Renee started fighting and Renee filed for divorced. She got custody of Bella and quickly moved Bella away to New York with her when we were eight. We haven't seen Bella since, up until now that is.

"Naw I think it's just better if we just leave Aiden over here still wants to pick a fight with one of your buddies over there"

"But you just got here you can't go you just got here."

"Yeah well were leaving, I think it's for the best. Anyway happy birthday Emmett and I guess I'll see you guys um later I think" she said walking away with her I don't know her friends I guess and I couldn't believe this.

"Hey we just see you again in nine years and you're not even gonna hug us or something" I screamed, how could she!

"You always were pretty loud but I got things to see and people to do. So bye again."

That through me off but I noticed her getting in a car so I ran after her. She noticed and stopped me

"Jesus will you relax I'm pretty sure I'll see you when school starts alright now please go."

"Hey Bells if she wants to come with us I see no harm in it" women of the girls or at least I think it's a girl said while she winked at me.

"Cut it out Shane we got to go, now get in the car".

"Fine you're no fun".

This time they all got in their cars but I tried to say something else hoping to get Bella's attention but she just slammed the car door in my face and drove off.

When she was out of sight that feeling in my chest came back in full force and I hated it.

_**Not sure if this is any good, this is my first story up here. I just wanted to give it a shot. Just please let me know what you think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I woke up in a very good mood today and it seemed that nothing could ruin it, seemed being the key word. But of course my mood would be ruined by Bella and her stupid friends. God the get on my nerves and that's saying a lot since Emmett's my older brother. Ever since she came back about a month ago she done nothing but make rude comments about all of us and picks on me especially. Like the time she heard me sing a song from One Direction, she interrupted me and asked who sang the song. Naturally I answered One Direction and she responds very rudely with "keep it that way".

And it's not like I can avoid her, this bitch is in almost all my classes, not to mention a few I have to sit next to her. It's like anything I do it annoys her and she's not shy about telling me about it. But I could just deal with her if it was just her that irks me, but no I'm not that lucky. Her stupid bubbies like to make fun me too. They all go this school I just never noticed them before until now, not all of them though the guys are nice to me. The one's that give the most shit are female friends. Jill, Hailey, and a chick they call Shepard, Lana and her twin Katie. The worse one though is the one that Bella is closest to it seems her name is Shane, god I fucking hate Shane; hell Shane is worse than all of them combine!

Luckily I only have two classes with her and most of the time Shane's distracted with something or someone. Jesus it's like every other day threes a girl on her arm, and a lot of the time is a girl I know. Never thought they would ever go gay for any women, even if they did never thought they would stoop so low as Shane.

But as of right now here in Debate class with Mrs. Antinora I feel like slamming my head on the table. I got into an agreement about nuclear weapons with Shane and no matter what I say she would just say "so what" or "I don't care". It so fucking annoying it's like arguing with a six year old. Throughout this Bella is just sitting there just laughing at me. And honestly it hurt me a little.

I thought with Bella back I would get my best friend back, but clearly that's not the case. Bella use to be this shy and quite girl and I was this hyper loud kid, we kept each other in the center and we were great friends because of it. Now she's this obnoxious person that wants nothing to do with me. Could she have changed that much over these years? I looks like it has and it's pretty sad.

I was taken out of my thoughts by Mrs. Antinora

"Alright Shane you can stop yelling at Alice now and start writing your arguments for tomorrow's discussion"

"Come on I don't need to write them down I'm just too good for that"

"Besides Miss the bells about to ring" Bella added.

Right on time the bell rung and most of the kids were out the door, so was I. I headed to my next class U.S. History with Mr. Fox, yet another class I shared with Shane and Bella. I knew right away this is gonna be another long day.

After another class of argue with Shane I continued on with my day, which unsurprisingly was filled with being put down by Bella. But the strange thing is she never has to say anything to do it, she just gives me this look that makes me feel bad about myself. It was the same look she would give me back when we were kids, it looks like she thought it would still work on me and she was right. So I spent most of my morning receiving these looks until lunch came around.

I met up with my Jasper, Rosalie and brothers in the lunchroom got our food and quickly fell into a funny conversation. It was nice until Edward noticed Bella and her friends looking at us and brought it up.

"Hey look guys Bella's gang are all looking at me!"

"And what about it?"

"Come on Alice can't you tell I pretty sure Bella was talking about me"

"Oh god" Emmett butted in.

"Oh come on, I think it's pretty obvious Bella wants me to give her the D!"

"And I'm sure it's pretty obvious that I think you should shut up before you say something that will actually bother me". We were so annoyed with Edward's bullshit that we didn't even notice Bella walk up to us. Edward quickly shut his mouth.

"So before walked in on this unpleasant conversation I was her to give Alice something"

My head quickly shot up "Oh and what would that be Bella, are you just here to bother me I suggest turn back around, I am in no mood right now to be bothered with your bullshi-"

She cut me off "Calm down will you. I'm here because you bolted out of class so quick that you didn't hear Mr. Banner give us an English paper to do, he asked me to give you the paper we need."

"Oh, well um thank you I guess" I said looking down and took the paper. Great I just made a fool out myself.

When she went back to her table I got hit with questions from everybody, but Rosalie was the loudest one.

"What the hell was that Alice is she messing with you" Rosalie demanded and I couldn't help but smile. She was like an older sister and she treated me like one.

"No not really anyway, she hasn't said anything it's just she puts my nerves on the edge is all."

"I thought you and Bella were friends what happened" I felt Jasper pull me into his arms while he said this and that would usually make me feel a little better ,but it just didn't feel right now a days I don't why.

"I guess we're not anymore, it kind of sucks."

"Hey don't worry about it she'll come around just you wait, now let's change the subject to me and my game Friday" Emmett said trying to cheer me up.

I knew he was right but that doesn't make me feel any better. Bella was my best friend and I had always hoped that if she ever came back we would be friends again. But it looks that won't happen and I can't help feel like something is missing because of it.

_**Thank you to does that have reviewed and are following me and this story it means a lot. I have decided to continue this story because hey why not? I'll try not to mess this story up.**_


End file.
